Speak Now
by jg13145
Summary: Hermione is at a wedding,but she's not the bride!Will she be able to get him back before it's to late?


A/N:Hermione is at Ron's wedding,but she's not the bride!Will she be able to get him back before it's to late?

Disclaimer:I don't own Ron,Hermione,let alone **any** _Harry Potter_ character or "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Speak Now**

I am not the kind of girl who should be interrupting a white veil occasion even if I'm not even invited to it. In fact, I've never done anything as reckless as this before.

Things changed soon enough though. I never imagined it would end like this. She came along and got him. She took him faster than I could say 'sabotage.' I never saw it coming nor suspected it. It seems I underestimated who I was dealing with. But I know that she knows what it's done to me. Taking him away like that. My boyfriend! The boy who's been my best friend since I was 12. After the split, my thoughts echoed his name until I the day I saw him again.

Since I could remember, she has been the center of the spoiled crowds. 6th year was more challenging than it should've been, with her constant attempts to try and separate us. Always acting as if she's on every party list or pushing people to get where she wants to go.

"Get me my bouquet!," I hear someone screech at the top of their lungs as I make my way through the church. "Now!" Seeing the door open, I take the opportunity to look inside. I should've known it was her. I'm not surprised though. The bride has always been known as a pain in the...well you get the idea. I see her wearing a "beautiful" white dress. Even for her, the style of the dress is horrible. Where in the world did she get in from? The pastry shop? I swear it looks like someone put a an overstuffed Twinkie on her. She hollers once more. I take this as a sign to leave and make my way to the room where everything will all take place

Before all of this, things were great. If it was our best friend Harry that was going through this, it would've been a happier time. We'd laugh about all the good times. Even if the ghosts from our past jumped out at us, we wouldn't care.

Growing up st Hogwarts with him has been the best thing in my life. We've known each other since we were 11. Sounds crazy,huh? We were good friends and once he saved me during the troll incident, we were inseparable. School was where I got to see what Ron was like as one person, but in the Burrow, he was truly himself. He protected me from the Slytherins and others all throughout Hogwarts, up until the day of the Battle. It was one of the many things I liked about him.

He changed once the war was over. The days that followed, instead of celebrating with our friends and his family, we went to the lake on the school grounds. We sat there, by the water, doing nothing but talking and enjoying the picnic Mrs. Weasley had packed. Throughout the afternoon though, I couldn't help but notice how nervous he was. It looked as if he wanted to say something.

I asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing," he replied.

Scared that something was happening to him, I took one of his hands and gave him a hug. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?," I questioned him.

His eyes had a different twinkle in them. It was almost if he was...

"...in love with you," was all I heard from his mouth.

I was frozen to the spot. Did he really mean what he said? How could he 'love' me if we weren't even going out, or were we? We had been hanging out with each other more than usual lately. What was surprising to me was that while we hung out, I started being self-conscious about myself. Too self conscious.

He stared at me the entire time I was thinking this. Was I ready to take a risk? I had to speak now.

"Can we take this slow?", I asked.

"Sure."

As he leaned in to kiss me, I couldn't help but feel fireworks going off inside of me

I prayed that it was the very first page in our history and not where the storyline would end. It all started and ended this summer. I could trust him. I didn't have to worry about anything or anyone tearing us apart.

Slipping through the guests quietly, I hope and pray that I don't break down in the middle of the service. I sneak in and see her family dressed in bright pastels. In fact, every single one of the bride's guests is wearing a different pastel. Looks like Easter finally arrived. Next to them on the other side of the aisle, I see my friends and his. Harry and Ginny look like they want to be somewhere else. All of our friends look as if they want to be somewhere else.

"Hermione?," I hear someone whisper. Instinctively, I turn around, the skirt of my knee-length golden yellow dress swiftly turning. I am about to make a run for it but I face the person dreading what's going to come. "What are you doing here? I thought you were—."

"Look it doesn't matter alright? I-I gotta go Harry," I stutter. "I don't know what I was thinking coming here. Lavender's going to—."

"Who cares what Lav-Lav's going to do if she finds out you're here," Harry interrupts me. "You're the only one who can stop Ron."

I groan frustratedly. Why does it have to be me? Why am I the only one who can stop him? I must've said this out loud because he just shakes his head. "Hermione you've been his best friend since we were 11. He'll listen to you. You've known him for 7 years! You're the only one who's ever been able to stop him. And we know you got uninvited to the wedding today. It was obvious seeing as you didn't show up for the engagement party."

Just before I have a chance to reply, the organ starts to play the song that sounds like a death march. "Just try please?," he pleads. "You're his only hope now." Being the encouraging and protective brother-in-all-but-blood and best friend he is, he gives me a bear hug and a quick kiss on my forehead. He takes this as his cue to leave towards the front. I think about hiding in the curtains but end up sitting in the back row where I won't be seen.

Lav-Lav and her father make their way towards him. She saunters as if she were a pageant queen. I look up at him and there he was. Just like Harry, he was wearing a black tuxedo,but instead of wearing a white shirt, he was wearing a red one that was as red as a rose.

Ron looks as if he didn't have a single regret. Brown meets blue and our lives flash in front of us. Ron and me going to school, to the Quidditch games, and to the lake. The lake was the first and last time I saw him as more than just a friend. The lake was where we both had our first kisses and our last one before we went our separate ways. I never thought we would have a last kiss or imagined it would end like this..

I wonder why she's made me feel so small? Why did she have to put down my dreams? I'm sick and tired of her attitude. It was time. He always told me that I did nothing better than revenge. If that's the case then, I have to do it. I have to stop him. I wonder if he wishes it was me instead of her—if he was regretting all of this.

Thoughts keep buzzing through my brain as I ignore the sermon until...the words. I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There's a silence around the room. This is my last chance. It's now or never.

I suddenly stand up.

My hands shake and their eyes are on me. Her family gives me horrified looks, but I only look at Ron. I'm sure my friends are all smiling now.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be interrupting this white-veiled occasion," I start."but Ron, she's not the right girl. You shouldn't be marrying her. She's not a saint and not what you think," I continue, "Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? Because I don't think you don't say 'yes'. Run away now. You're time is running out and you need to hear me out. Please, don't say a single vow. Please tell me you're not in love with someone else. Please tell me that there isn't somebody else waiting on you."

What did I just do? I keep staring at him. Wet brown meets blue once more, surprised and shocked. My eyes moisten with the tears and regret I've held back all this time.

I turn around-

"Wait!," I hear him yell and I freeze.

Something made me trust him despite all of this killing me. "'mione listen to me please?"

"Ronald...," I start, my voice cracking. My eyes are blotchy and everything's foggy. Everyone keeps staring yet they seem to fade into the background. "This is between me and you. Nobody else."

"Look you're here you think I'm going to let you leave without an explanation?"

"I already said what I needed to more, nothing less and nothing else."

"Well it seems to me like there was a lot more from where that came from," he stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I've made my decision."

He walks towards Lavender, makes her move, and looks at her straight in the face.

"Sorry," is all he says smirking before he comes back to me.

"My choice is you."

Everyone has their mouths hanging open. Lav-Lav storms out with her family furious. Their faces have a permanent scowl (or at least that's what it looked like to me) on their faces. Her dad looks as if he was going to kill Ron any minute.

I just stare. I don't believe it!

"Did you just—," I get cut off mid-sentence. Ron decides to kiss me.

After we break apart, I hear Harry and our friends cheering at the front of the aisle. Harry has his hand out, getting something from Ginny, George and Charlie. All three of them are smiling but groaning because they were—

"Betting on me?," I ask blushing and paralyzed.

"Thanks 'mione!," Harry yells at me. I just glare at him, or at least try to.

"I'm guessing we won't have to see her?," I turn to Ron.

"No, but I just wanted to say thanks for being here. I'm glad you were around when they said, 'speak now'. "

"Someone had to save you. Don't try anything like this again though because I might not be there again."

"Trust me there won't be," he assures me.

I hold his hand tight knowing not to ever let go, nothing would keep us apart anymore..

* * *

A/N: What did you think? reviews,comments and PMs are appreciated!

-jg13145


End file.
